ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hazuki Fujiwara/Light Novel Series
Hazuki Fujiwara is a character in the Ojamajo Doremi 16 light novels. Her featured book is novel 2, Naive. Hazuki is a student of Karen Girls' Academy and is studying to become a professional violinist. She maintains a friendship with Tamaki Reika, and is privately dating Yada, her childhood friend. Bio Appearance Hazuki has grown up to become an elegant teenager while retaining her gentle appearance. Her hair is the same, but her fringe is shorter and her bangs have grown out slightly. She now wears a ribbon in place of a bow. Personality With her soft disposition and calm, easy-going nature, Hazuki is essentially the same girl she was when she was younger. She is very friendly and supportive towards others, and around her friends she can be motherly, even stern if necessary. She trusts others deeply and has grown out of her "pleasing others" phase, showing that while she is still considerate and willing to help them, she is more honest with herself and how she feels and isn't as reserved as she was before. She is shown to have gained more confidence and she can be surprisingly blunt or bold, namely in regards to Doremi. But she is still shown to easily stress out or worry at times. 16 Novel 1 Hazuki reunited with Aiko and Doremi during the class reunion being held before highschool began. They enjoyed the after party held at a Kareoke room before taking off to keep their discussion going, only to find the Maho-do standing despite being torn down some years prior. Upon getting a better look, they learned from Majorika that she has decided to come back to the human world and asks them to return working there again and become Apprentice Witch. They agreed, but Hazuki made sure to tell her that she could only afford to work on the weekend due to her now busier lifestyle. In this time, she was helping Doremi and Aiko out, along with Tamaki at one point when her boyfriend began to act strange. She was also trying to deal with her own problem regarding a rumor involving her relationship with Yada after someone took a picture of them standing near a Love Hotel. She later found out that a dear friend of hers started the rumor out of jealously, but would go on to forgive her. Novel 2 Novel 3 17 18 Relationships Quotes Trivia *Hazuki is the only girl who started the series in an established relationship. **She is also the only one who is said to still play her music instrument and is majoring in a career with it. **As well as the only one who attends a different school out of the girls who still live in Misora at the start of the novel. Gallery Cover/Official Images Baker16.png 16 Reunite.png Group 16.png Group 16 2.png Niave back cover.png Hazuki Naive.png Novel Scans Transform16.png Flying16.png Majodo16.png 16 group transform.png Ojamajo Doremi: Comedy Theater OjamajoCT1.1.png OjamajoCT1.6.png OjamajoCT2.6.png OjamajoCT2.3.png OjamajoCT2.2.png OjamajoCT3.5.png OjamajoCT3.3.png Category:Teenager Category:Characters Category:Karen Girls' Academy Students Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Light Novel Counterparts